TU DESTINO, MI DESTRUCCIÓN
by daliivenuskou
Summary: "una sola vida. La guerrera más poderosa del universo nacerá de una guerrera y un príncipe. Su poder será codiciado por todas las galaxias. Grandes riñas y guerras serán presenciadas. Dos vidas en una. Una sola vida. La muerte llegara. La batalla final entre el poder máximo colapsara mas de una galaxia. El reino será destruido. Solo una de ellas podrá sobrevivir."
1. Chapter 1

Este fic comencé a escribirlo con una muy buena amiga, pero nos quedamos como quien dice en la "primera parte". Como quiero terminarlo, lo he adaptado para poder seguir escribiéndola yo sola. Sin embargo, toda la primera parte sera de la autoria de mi hermanita (mi amiga) y yo. Las partes siguientes son de mi autoria. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**TU DESTINO, MI DESTRUCCIÓN.**

**PRIMERA PARTE:** UN SECRETO, UNA REVELACIÓN Y UNA PRUEBA MORTAL.

AUTORAS: DAIANA GAITAN (DAY YANO KOU) IDALIA CASTILLO (DALI YANO KOU- MOKA YANO KOU- DALII CASTILLO)

* * *

PROLOGO

**"Una sola vida. La guerrera más poderosa del universo nacerá de una guerrera y un príncipe. Su poder será codiciado por todas las galaxias. Grandes riñas y guerras serán presenciadas. Dos vidas en una. Una sola vida. La muerte llegara. La batalla final entre el poder máximo colapsara mas de una galaxia. El reino será destruido. Solo una de ellas podrá sobrevivir."**

Las palabras del oráculo jamás habían sido tomadas tan enserio para la reina de Kinmoku. El planeta donde ella gobernaba estaba dentro de la galaxia Andromeda. Su único hijo, Seiya Kou Fire, por palabras del oráculo, iba a casarse con una guerrera. Y la reyna Kakyuu Fire no podía  
permitir eso. Su hijo príncipe de la Galaxia Andromeda, una de las más poderosas del universo, debía casarse con una princesa de una Galaxia igual de poderosa.

Mando a su hijo a una galaxia cercana, la galaxia Messier o Galaxia del triangulo, con el pretexto de que se entrenará y desarrollará su poder en una zona sumamente poderosa. Los mejores guerreros salían de dicha galaxia.

Pero la reina Kakyuu no pensó que en su acción, el príncipe encontraría a su amada.

Normalmente en Messier no entrenaban a guerreras, ya que no tenían el poder suficiente para penetrar la gran barrera de la Galaxia. Pero Haruka Tenoh, era una excepción. Nacida en la misma galaxia, Messier, era una de las guerreras más poderosas del universo.

Seiya, enamorado, llevo a Haruka a su planeta y la presento a la Reina Kakyuu, quien la desaprobó de inmediato, argumentando repetidas veces que seria su destrucción. Las palabras del oráculo sonando en su cabeza, pero sin poder decírselas a su único hijo.

Sin ninguna otra opción, el príncipe se llevo a la guerrera a la galaxia prohibida, protegida por un poderoso campo de fuerza impenetrable. Ahí vivían los únicos seres normales del universo, los guerreros, o dioses, de la galaxia no eran lo suficientemente poderosos para proteger el único planeta con seres humanos mortales. Todas las galaxias se unían para proteger el planeta más indefenso de la Via Láctea. Era la  
única galaxia con un planeta con habitantes sin poderes sobrenaturales. El universo completo estaba dotado por grandes guerreros.

Se necesitaba bastante fuerza y una gran sabiduría para penetrar la barrera que dejaba fuera los intrusos de la Via láctea. Pero con la increíble fuerza del príncipe combinada con la de la guerrera Tenoh, era más que suficiente para penetrar el muro invisible que protegía la Via láctea.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el príncipe busco a Neherenia, el oráculo de su familia, por estar más de un siglo en el palacio, a disposición de la familia real, le debía respeto y lealtad. Penetraron el muro sin imaginar las consecuencias. Sin pensar, ni preguntar por el destino que les esperaba. Con la ilusión de que su amor, seria mas que suficiente para que lo que les deparará el destino fuera excepcional.

Neherenia, sin embargo, sabía la tragedia que se avecinaba con esa decisión. El oráculo se cumpliría, la niña nacería y con ella el caos y la guerra se desatarían.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1**

- Señorita Serena Kou Tenoh!- dijo mi profesora de calculo - sería tan amable de prestar atención?

Serena era mi hermana. Eramos gemelas. De no ser por que somos completamente opuestas, nadie sabría quien es quien. Yo me llamo Minako, Minako Kou Tenoh. Alce la vista para ver a mi hermana, estaba perdida en su mundo.

Serena miró con cara de pocos amigos a la maestra. Si algo no soportaba eran las matemáticas y mucho menos a la profesora Monica.

- Disculpe- susurro con falso arrepentimiento.

- Ya que mi clase al parecer le resulta aburrida por que no comparte con nosotros los mensajes de texto que escribe tan arduamente?- dijo mirando a Serena por encima de sus lentes.

Mi hermana se puso de colores, al parecer si estaba mandado mensajes. Siempre era lo mismo, no ponía atención a la clase. Para que? No lo necesitaba. Era tan popular, que los días de los exámenes, quien sea le pasaba las respuestas. Solo que esta vez, ni siquiera se molesto en disimular un poco de interés.

Esto no estaba bien para ella, si llevaba otra notificación a casa sobre su falta de interés, sumado al uso indebido de telefonía en su teléfono celular, mi padre pondría el grito en el cielo.

No es que Serena fuera mala estudiante,pero, odiaba matemáticas.

- Y bien? Que prefiere?- dijo la profesora retándola a contestar.

Serena es una persona educada, pero en algunas ocasiones, y con algunas personas, simplemente se ponía histérica.

Vi como suspiro intentando tranquilizarse. Regrese la vista a mis notas. No me importa el desenlace de todo esto. Mientras no me afecte, ella podrá salir sola del bache.

Mientras encontraba el limite del problema que la maestra tenia en el pizarron, recordé las palabras que mi padre le había dicho a Serena.

"En cuanto vea otra notificación de matemáticas, te quedas en casa. "

La amenazó con no dejarla ir al baile. A Serena era lo único que le importaba. Es curioso cuan importante puede ser, para una adolescente de 16 años, una tontería como un baile de fin de cursos.

Serena estaba espantada por la amenaza de Seiya Kou. Era de las mejores alumnas en el campus, pero, definitivamente, el calculo no era lo suyo. Según Seiya Kou, un buen estudiante debía aprobar las materias que odia con honores. Palabrerías... Cuando utilizaremos el Teorema de Pitagoras o la Ley de Ohm en la vida cotidiana? Entendía a Serena, aunque yo no tenia los mismos problemas que ella.

- Disculpe Señora. - dijo. Serena con su voz suave- solo estaba leyendo un mensaje de mi madre. -  
De mi madre? Levante la vista y note que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella. Cuando vi su cara, supe que estaba formulando una gran mentira.

Serena no era mentirosa, pero por ser gemelas yo la conocía mas que nadie. Esa cara, aunque se veía realmente tierna, no tenia nada de sincera. Al parecer solo yo notaba eso.

- Sabe?- prosiguió ella. -Mi abuela esta muy enferma. Tal vez no pase de esta semana. Y me gusta estar informada por si evoluciona... O - hizo una pausa y lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. - O si muere.

Que? No alcanzaba a comprender lo que acababa de escuchar. Por Dios! No comprendía lo que mis ojos veían! Serena estaba hecha un mar de llanto!

- Oh- dijo la maestra mirándola con culpa - lo siento mucho. No sabia que tenías abuela.

No, yo tampoco.

- Es que... Me hace mal hablar de ella. - y volvió a llorar.

Levanto la vista y vi como veía mi cara de WTF?! Entonces, lo que vi en sus ojos no me gusto.

- No es cierto Mina? - dijo buscando mi mirada y creo que rezando por que no la delatara.

Creo que si las miradas mataran, mi hermana ya no estaría en este mundo.

- Si, si - dije mirándola, poco convencida- claro.

- Tu no te sientes mal?- me pregunto la profesora.

Yo me escogí de hombros. Y solo pude contestar:

- Ya sabe. Las personas nacemos y morimos. Es el ciclo de la vida.

Decir que a la profesora casi se le cae la mandíbula del asombro por mis duras palabras era poco. Al darme cuanta de mi desliz agregué.

- No me mal entiendan. Solo que bueno, trato de ser fuerte.-

- Ah claro entiendo - dijo la maestra.

Serena siguió llorando, que bicho le había picado?. Pero gracias a eso a Serena y a mi nos dejaron salir 15 minutos antes.

Cuando caminábamos hacia la salida del colegio me abalance sobre Serena.

- Eres una mentirosa! No te creía así!-

- No, yo tampoco - dijo y se echo a reír.

Las dos reímos. Así eramos. Después de todo gracias a su teatro nos dejaron salir antes. Y yo estaba agradecida.

Antes de alcanzar la calle oí que la llamaban.

- Serena! Espera no te vallas.

Entonces corrió hacia nosotras.

- Que pasa ?

El sonrió y le dijo.

- Sigue en pie lo de hoy a la tarde?

Vi su entusiasmo y la palabra "si" se escucho en mi mente antes de que la dijera. Pero algo extraño cruzo su rostro y la palabra nunca fue pronunciada. Era como si estuviera librando una especie de batalla interna. Como si hubiera recordado algo de suma importancia.

Me miro de reojo y noto la duda gravada en mi rostro. Yo también estaba esperando su respuesta.

- Lo siento - susurro- hoy no puede ser. Yo te llamo si?.

El chico se alejo un poco cabizbajo de nuevo hacia el colegio.

- Eso fue sumamente descortés.- Le dije a Serena- acaso tienes algo que hacer? Ah claro debes tomar las clases verdad?- ironice.

- No entiendes- me dijo con cierto temor.

- Estas bien? - le pregunte preocupada.

- Si, no es nada.

- y no me vas a decir quien es él?

- Solo un amigo - dijo tratando de cortar la conversación.

- Ok ya veo que no quieres hablar. Mejor vayámonos, muero por ver a Artemis.

Nuestro chófer estaba esperándonos una calle abajo del establecimiento. Él recorrido hasta llegar a la mansión estuvo cargado de silencio. Durante todo el camino Serena pareció pensativa, pero no dije nada. Si tenia algo que decir, me lo diría. No iba a presionarla.

Llegamos a la casa y vi como mi hermana salía corriendo hacia su habitación. Era tan predecible. Yo me dirigí hacia mi propio cuarto. Iría a cambiarme para después ir por Artemis, mi amado caballo. A veces, incluso, prefería pasar un rato paseando con Artemis que comer con mis padres. Mientras mas tiempo estuviera lejos de casa, mejor.

Pasaba horas en los jardines de la enorme mansión. Había ocasiones me quedaba dormida. Mi hermana siempre me pregunta cuando estudio, pero lo cierto es que no lo hago. Me da pereza.

- llegaron mis niñas? - grito mi madre al pie de la escalera.

- Si mamá! - dijo apresurada Serena bajando.

- Donde esta Minako?

-mmm, estaba cansada y se acostó a dormir- la escuche mentir.

A mi madre no le gustaba que yo anduviera por ahí sin hacer nada.

- Ni un beso a su madre le dio- dijo con falso reproche.

Yo me encogí de hombros y en cuanto tuve oportunidad, salí corriendo hacia el exterior. Mientras mamá y Serena se dirigían a la cocina. Normalmente, Neherenia siempre tenia algo delicioso preparado para nuestro regreso de clases. Serena siempre iba en la busca de su postre prometido.

Me senté a degustar mi almuerzo una vez que estuve a la orilla del lago. Neherenia había mandado a alguien a ponerlo dentro de mi balsa. Siempre lo hacia, le preocupaba que no comiera en todo el día y yo se lo agradecía. Después de un largo día en la escuela y un recorrido a caballo por los alrededores de la mansión, una buena comida era mas que bienvenida.

Desate la balsa del pequeño embarcadero, que mi padre había hecho debido a mi capricho. Me gustaba que el pequeño bote flotara en medio del lago, pero si yo no estaba a bordo, era difícil regresarlo a la orilla. Cerré mis ojos dispuesta a deleitarme con el suave balanceo de la balsa, dispuesta a relajarme con la ayuda del suave viento que acariciaba mi rostro...

-Mina!-

El grito de mi hermana llego a mis oídos en un leve susurro. Me di cuenta que me había quedado dormida, como casi siempre, lo extraño era que me estuvieran buscando tan temprano. Ignore a mi hermana disfrutando del leve movimiento que el agua provocaba en el pequeño bote.

La mansión donde vivía era demasiado grande. No sé cuantas hectáreas, en realidad. Pero muchas para mi gusto. En realidad me venia bien, ya que, por ser tan grand,e la mansión contaba con un prado, un pequeño bosque, hasta el lago en donde me encontraba.

Todas las tardes caminaba por el bosque hasta llegar al hermoso lago. Me subía al pequeño bote, y me acurrucaba hasta que llegaba el ocaso. Me gustaba ver el atardecer. Pero, como dije antes, solía quedarme dormida. Solo una vez amanecí en el bote, por suerte era un fin de semana, pero en cuanto entre a la casa, mamá se abalanzo sobre mi con abrazos y besos, después se convirtieron en gritos y regaños. Papá pregunto donde estaba y se lo dije. Desde ese día, cada que me quedaba dormida en el lago, amanecía en mi cama. No era difícil imaginar como. Una vez desperté en los brazos de papá, entrando por la cocina hasta llegar a mi dormitorio. Al tocar mi cama volví a quedar dormida.

-Mina!-

Una vez mas el llamado de mi hermana se escucho, esta vez mas cerca, pero no lo suficiente. Seguí con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del agua meciéndome.

No me gustaba pasar tiempo en mi casa. Era tan grande, tan… no lo sé. Simplemente prefería pasar el día al aire libre.

Todos los días después de la escuela hacia lo mismo, me cambiaba rápidamente y salia a buscar a Artemis. Mi Hermoso caballo. Blanco, grande y buen corredor. Paseaba por la pradera hasta que el sol comenzaba a bajar. Después, lo llevaba al establo y caminaba hasta el lago, subiendo a mi bote, buscaba la comida que Neherenia, sin falta, dejaba ahi para mi. Me recostaba hasta que el sol se ocultara.

-Mina!-

Oh. Cada vez estaba mas cerca. No quería, no tenia ganas de regresar a la casa o hacer cualquier cosa con mi hermana. No es que me molestara su presencia. De hecho, era la única persona a la que soportaba. En la escuela no le hablaba a nadie. Ella era terriblemente popular. No entiendo porque somos tan diferentes. Si, claro, nos parecemos, mucho en realidad, pero solo físicamente.

-Mina!-

El grito fue mas fuerte esta vez, abrí mis ojos y me senté, solo para comprobar que Serena estaba parada justo en el pequeño puente del lago.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-mamá y papá te buscan. Creo que estarán enojados por que nuevamente estuviste todo el día fuera de casa.-

Alcance el remo que estaba botado en un rincón del bote y comencé a pasarlo por el agua para llegar a la orilla.

-¿Por qué has venido tu a buscarme y no papá?-

-por que mamá dijo y cito "en donde Mina este nuevamente en ese sucio lago la castigare por un mes, no es de una señorita estar todo el día fuera de casa" supuse que si papá venia por ti estarías en problemas, así que les dije que te buscaría.-

Su voz era alta debido a que yo aun estaba lejos de la orilla. Y mi voz tampoco era un susurro.

-gracias Sere, me has salvado la vida.-

Asintió con la cabeza y cuando el bote estuvo cerca extendió sus brazos para acarrearlo cerca del puente.

-procura no mojarte por que si lo haces se darán cuenta de que has estado aquí- dijo.

Con mucho cuidado baje del bote, procurando, como mi hermana había dicho, no mojarme los zapatos o el pantalón.

-¿ha estado mamá con sus espantosas lecciones?- pregunte mientras caminábamos a la casa.

Serena se encogió de hombros en un gesto afirmativo.

-no es tan horrible una vez que te acostumbras. Pero claro, no puedes acostumbrarte si nunca estas con ella.-

Apreté los labios. Imaginarme con un libro en la cabeza intentando caminar correctamente no era para nada divertido. Serena me vio y comenzó a reír.

-tranquila la lección termino. Pero papá esta en el estudio, quiere hablar contigo y mamá estará presente.-

Entramos a la casa, extrañamente estaba en silencio. Mimet, una de las trabajadoras de la casa hizo presencia.

-sus papas las esperan en el estudio- dijo –creo que tienen visitas.-

Mimet era nuestra confidente. Si mamá o papá estaban enojados ella nos lo decía y nosotras corríamos por el enorme terreno de la mansión.

-gracias- dije –estate al pendiente por si mamá quiere cortarme la cabeza. Al más mínimo grito llamas a la policía.- le dije en un tono que era tan alarmante y preocupado que daba risa.

Serena me dio una mirada molesta.

-mamá no es una asesina. Pero por si las dudas –se volvió hacia Mimet. –ten el teléfono cerca.

Mimet río y camino hacia la parte superior de la casa. Mantener nuestras alcobas libres de desorden era su trabajo. Un muy difícil trabajo, debo decir.

Cuando entramos al estudio, papá estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio. Mamá estaba a su lado, y de pie, aun lado de la habitación, una extraña.

-¿Qué pasa?-dije

-necesitamos hablar contigo.- contesto mamá.

Me estremecí, no por que en su tono hubiera enfado. Extrañamente estaba tan tranquila, que me escandalice por la situación. Algo malo debía estar pasando.

Mire a Serena, ella observo a papá y volvió su vista hacia mí. Su expresión igual de desconcertante que la mía.

Se quedo en un extremo de la habitación, sin hablar. Ni ella ni yo, por su expresión, queríamos que la sacaran del estudio.

Me quede parada en medio de la habitación, estudiando a la extraña que estaba justo al lado de la ventana.

Ella aparentaba mi edad y la de Serena, unos 16 años. Era tan parecida a mí. Su cabello rubio igual al mio. Sus ojos verdes, ligeramente azulados. Mis ojos y los de Serena eran azules, La unica diferencia que teníamos con la extraña. Las facciones de la extraña eran tan similares a las nuestras… solo que ella era un poco mas baja en estatura.

-¿Quién es?- pregunte sin rodeos.

Mamá y papá intercambiaron miradas. La extraña sonrió. ¿Por qué sonreía?

-mi nombre es Victorique de Blois.- dijo.

-debemos hablar con ellas primero.- dijo mi papá dando una severa mirada a la chica.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros con gesto inocente.

-es su decisión.-

Salió del estudio dejándonos solo a Serena y a mí ante papá y mamá.

Mis ojos volaron hacia donde Serena estaba. Su cara seria, sin expresión alguna. Me miro y en sus ojos pude ver incertidumbre. Estaba tan conmocionada como yo.

-hijas –dijo mamá suavemente- siéntense.

Seguí mirando a Serena, sus ojos volaron a través de la habitación para posteriormente volver a fijarse en los míos. Asintió casi imperceptible y camino hacia una de las sillas frente al escritorio de papá.

La seguí y me senté en la silla vacía junto a ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo con su suave voz.

Ella había heredado la paciencia de mi madre. La elegancia, la serenidad.

Yo sin embargo, había heredado rasgos de mi padre. Soberbia, ironía, todos aquellos defectos que nos hacían diferentes a mi hermana y a mi.

-¿es que éramos trillizas y no nos habían dicho?- pregunte con burla.

Papá me miro, aparentemente molesto. Mamá no mostraba nada en su rostro. Bueno, en realidad si. Preocupación.

-ella no es mi hija- dijo mi madre.

Mis labios se curvaron en media sonrisa y volví al ataque. Bueno no era mi culpa que papá buscara ironía en todo. Yo hacia lo mismo.

-oh papá. ¿Metiste la pata?-

-ella no es hermana tuya ni de Serena. No es mi hija, tampoco.-contesto. Su expresión cada vez más molesta.

-Sere, Mina. – comenzó mamá- nosotros no somos de este planeta.-

Me eche a reír. Mi cabeza tirada hacia atrás y mis manos apretando mi estomago. ¿Qué somos entonces? ¿Extraterrestres? Pensé.

-oh ¡vamos mamá! Están molestos por que estuve fuera, pero no soy tan tonta para una broma así. –gire mi cabeza para ver a una Sere completamente seria y serena. -¿Sere? ¿no es gracioso? –dije. Algo me decía que esto no era bueno.

-su madre viene de una galaxia llamada Messier. –dijo mi padre tranquilamente. –de Messier salen los mejores guerreros del universo, su madre es una de las mejores de su galaxia. Ahí la conocí. Mi madre la reina Kakyuu de la galaxia de Andromeda, me envío a Messier a entrenar y desarrollar mis poderes.-

-espera –dije- ¿son extraterrestres?-

Mi padre levanto una ceja.

-no somos del planeta tierra, si a eso te refieres. Yo pertenezco a Andromeda y tu madre a Messier.-

Me quede helada, pensando. Razonando las palabras de mi padre. De repente otra duda salto en mi cabeza.

-¿eres hijo de una reina? ¿Una especie de príncipe en tu planeta?-

Aun no podía asimilar la información. Pero debía ir aclarando las dudas que llegaban a mi cabeza.

-Príncipe Seiya Kou de Andromeda.- dijo con palpable ego.

-eso nos hace a nosotras…- la voz de mi hermana se apagó. Gire mi cabeza para verla. Su vista fija en sus nudillos apretados sobre su regazo.

-princesas- concluyo mi padre.

Me reí tan fuerte, que mis padres me vieron como si estuviera loca. ¿Loca yo? Pensé, con ironía. Esta es la historia más ridícula que había escuchado. Bueno tal vez mi hermana sea una princesa, viéndola bien… perfectamente sentada, sus piernas juntas y sus tobillos elegantemente cruzados. Si, quizá ella sea una princesa. Pero, ¿yo una princesa?

Me eche un vistazo. mis piernas cruzadas encima de la silla, mi tobillo debajo de mi muslo. Jeans sucios, playera mas grande de lo que debería. Seee claro, una princesa.

-entonces mamá –Sere miro a los ojos de mi madre y pregunto- si tu eres una guerrera, ¿nos hace guerreras también?-

Claro, yo había estado burlándome de la increíble historia inventada por mis padres. Pero Serena había estado asimilando serena y maduramente la situación. Ella estaba viendo los pros y contras de todo esto. O al menos eso parecía.

-no- dijo mamá –hace a Mina una guerrera.-

Me puse de pie de golpe, estrellando las palmas de mis manos en el escritorio frente a mí. El ardor por el golpe era increíblemente fuerte pero me quede en esa posición, enojada.

-¿eso que significa?- grite, visiblemente alterada.

La mano de Serena llego hasta mi brazo. Gire para verla. Esos ojos azul agua conectándose con los míos. Era increíble como con tan solo esa mirada ella podía hacer que me calmara. Siempre había sido así. Y aun no entendía. Tal vez su serenidad era tan grande que me contagiaba.

-solo tú tienes poderes-

La voz de mi padre atrajo mi atención de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Serena soltando mi brazo.

Mis padres intercambiaron miradas. Oh algo iba mal, yo lo presentía. ¿Qué diablos tenia la vida en mi contra?

-¿Por qué?- insistí, ira fluyendo en mi tono de voz.

-por que cuando nacieron a ambas les quitamos sus poderes para que fueran normales. –explico mi madre. –pero, al parecer tu poder no fue completamente extraído por Neherenia.-

¿Neherenia? Neherenia era una empleada de la casa. Era como nuestra nana. ¿Cómo podría ella hacernos normales? Y, pensándolo bien ¿yo no era normal? No, no lo era. Yo era extraña, muchas veces me lo dijeron. No por que me gustara la soledad, si no por que… ciertamente había un extraño poder en mí.

¡Diablos! Nunca me di cuenta hasta ahora. La ligera electricidad que transmitía a las personas al tocarlas de vez en cuando. La facilidad con la que las apartaba de mi, sin siquiera tocarlos. ¡Yo empujaba a las personas, sin tocarlas! Es decir, casi las tocaba, pero una fuerza invisible las alejaba de mi antes de mis manos lo hicieran.

-que me parta un rayo- murmure.

_"ni siquiera se te ocurra decir eso de nuevo"_

Busque en la habitación la extraña voz que había llegado a mí, pero solo estaba mi familia. Nadie ajeno a ella. Mire a Serena que me observo extrañada. Mis padres también lo hicieron.

-¿alguno de ustedes dijo algo?- pregunte.

Los tres me observaron como si me hubiera vuelto loca, otra vez.

Una suave risa resonó en mi cabeza.

-¡ahí esta otra vez! –Exclame- ¡esa voz!

-Mina- susurro Serena –¿estas bien?

-¿bien? ¿Bien? ¿estas bromeando? ¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien! –estalle- mis padres son extraterrestres, escucho voces en mi cabeza, tengo poderes que me han hecho anormal toda mi vida, nuestros padres nos han tenido engañadas por 16 años, tengo una horrible jaqueca, se supone que debo ser una guerrera de quien sabe que galaxia, mi hermana es una princesa…-

-ambas son princesas- interrumpió mi padre.

-¡me vale!- conteste grosera –¡no quiero saber nada mas por hoy! No quiero ser una princesa, ni una guerrera, ni nada que no tenga que ver con ¡una persona normal!-

_"no eres normal, cariño"_

Esa maldita voz de nuevo en mi cabeza.

-¡me estoy volviendo loca!- grite.

-Victorique, ¡basta!- exclamo mi padre.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esa?- dije con disgusto –ni siquiera esta en este cuarto.

Otra risa en mi cabeza.

-¡diablos! ¡Déjenme tranquila!-

-Mina- la suave voz de mi hermana llego a mis oídos. –Tranquila- susurro, caminando hasta mi y tomándome por los hombros y fijando su mirada en la mía. –no pasa nada, tienes poderes, papa es un príncipe de una galaxia lejana, mama es una poderosa guerrera y supongo que la persona afuera lo es también. ¿Sabes como me siento? Me siento desplazada. El increíble poder de mamá solo lo tienes tú. A mi me lo quitaron, no pidieron mi consentimiento, solo me lo arrebataron. Tranquilízate Mina, no siempre tenemos lo que queremos.-

Aun que ella no hubiera dicho todo aquello, yo me habría tranquilizado. Siempre lo hacia, me miraba a los ojos y la tranquilidad me embargaba. No se porque, en realidad. Pero lo hacia, ella podía darme la tranquilidad que yo necesitaba siempre.

No le dije nada, solo asentí, pensando en sus palabras. Tal vez ella debería tener aquel poder ¿no existe una transferencia de poderes?

-hay algo mas ¿cierto?- pregunto Serena.

Mamá asintió.

-el poder que heredo Mina no es mio, es de tu padre. No sabemos si también heredara los míos.-

-Mierda...- murmure causando una reacción desagradable en mi madre.

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Yo no podía dar crédito a todo lo que había pasado. Después de gritarle a papá y a mama, que ya nada me importaba, había ido corriendo a mi cuarto. Ahí encontré a esa chica. No recuerdo su nombre, oh, Victorique. Si ella.  
Estaba husmeando en mi alcoba.

"La gota que derramo el vaso" pensé cuando la vi.

No me detuve siquiera a reclamarle algo. Salí dando un fuerte portazo en mi habitación. Cuando me disponía a bajar las escaleras, tropecé con Serena.

-espera- dijo tratando de alcanzarme.

-no me toques!- grite y evite su mirada -ni siquiera me mires. No quiero tu compasión, no quiero tu tranquilidad. Lo que quiero es largarme de aquí.-

-de que estas hablando?-

-de que cada que me tocas, o me miras, tu me tranquilizó- aun seguía lejos y evitando su mirada- no se que haces pero quiero sufrir mis propias emociones. Así que déjame tranquila-

-Mina yo...-

-ahorratelo- le corte- cuando necesite tranquilizarme te busco-

Me fui sin pensar siquiera en mis palabras, en si podían o no herir a mi hermana. Y es que, cuando salí del estudio de papá. Escuche como discutían. Perecía como si Serena supiera las cosas desde antes. No era de extrañar que se lo tomara tan a la ligera.

Llegue al establo buscando a mi gran amor, mi vida. Artemis.

Tome el cepillo que estaba junto a la silla de montar en el espacio del establo que le tocaba a Artemis. En un absurdo intento de calmarme, comencé a cepillar su pelo.

Kaitou Ace, el chico que se encargaba del establo y los caballos se acerco. Siempre me había gustado, pero el tenia un claro interés por mi hermana. Yo lo había notado. Y no lo culpaba.

Sere tenia un no se que, que que se yo, que a todos gustaba. Tal vez por eso ella no se enteraba que todos los chicos estaban tras ella. La dedicación que le daban era tan común. O tal vez era que casi nunca se aparecía por ahí.

-recién lo limpie y cepille- dijo -volverás a montar?-

-umm... No lo se. Artemis debe estar cansado- dije acariciando el pelo de su nuca -pobre de él, todos los días debe soportarme. Debe estar cansado de mi-

En realidad dije las cosas sin pensar.

Yo pasaba ratos muy a gusto con Artemis, pero llevarme cargada por mas de una hora debía ser cansado para el. Debía ser cansado para cualquiera tenerme cerca. Ya que, por ser "anormal" solía lastimar a las personas. Eso sin  
mencionar el terrible aburrimiento que contagiaba.

Kaitou se acerco y dio palmadas al lomo de Artemis, por el lado contrario donde yo estaba.

-Artemis se cansaría si no estuviera bien cuidado. Yo le cambio sus herrajes cada 6 meses, lo cepillo y lo limpio cada que vuelven. En realidad muchos caballos del establo deben estar celosos de él. A ninguno lo sacan a cabalgar muy seguido.-

En su proceso de acariciar a Artemis, su mano rozo la mía. Me sonroje y baje la mirada llevando mi mano al pecho.

No se si se dio cuenta o no. El simplemente se giro y momentos después regreso con mi silla de montar, acomodándola en Artemis.

Ahí estaba yo, sonrojandome y sintiendo escalofríos, solo con el hecho de el ayudándome a subir al caballo. Patética, pensé.

-umm... Gracias- dije una vez acomodada sobre Artemis.

Kaitou me sonrió y puso su mano en mi rodilla, deslizándola hasta mi tobillo, acomodando mi pie en el estribo. Me estremecí.

Él camino hacia delante y me dio las riendas de Artemis. Dio una palmada al muslo del animal para echarlo a andar, adelantándose para abrir el corral y darnos paso.

Tan pronto como salí del establo recordé por que estaba, a esta hora, montando a Artemis. Vi a Sere encaminarse directo al establo, corriendo hacia mi cuando me vio montada en mi caballo.

Tome fuertemente las riendas, sacudiéndolas, dando un pequeño golpe, con mi talón, a un costado de Artemis. El caballo salio disparado por el prado, dejando, muy atrás a mi hermana.

Varios minutos de cabalgar a todo galope después, tranquilice a Artemis y lo recompense con una cabalgata tranquila. Lo lleve al lago, jamás lo había llevado nunca ahí. Pero Artemis debía beber.

Cuando llege al lago mi sorpresa fue grande al ver a Luna bebiendo en la orilla. Se le había escapado a Kaitou?

Luna era la yegua de Serena. Solo hasta que me acerque mas, vi a mi hermana, a un lado de Luna. Sere estaba parada acariciando a su yegua.

-debemos hablar- dijo, no me miro. Sus ojos estaban puestos en Luna.

-no tengo ganas, solo vine a que Artemis tomara agua y me voy. Ya es tarde.-

El sol ya se había ocultado. Estaba anocheciendo. Dentro de muy poco estaría sumamente oscuro.

No me gustaba regresar tan tarde a casa. Era un largo y sombrío recorrido.

-no puedes hacer esto...-

-basta- la interrumpí -no me interesa lo que tu o mis papas digan. Solo quiero ser normal.-

Me había bajado ya del caballo para que pudiera beber tranquilo.

Serena se acerco, poniéndose frente a mi. Aun con la cabeza agachada. O bien recordaba que le había dicho que no me mirara, o se sentía muy, muy avergonzada.

-no eres normal.- dijo- mis papas tampoco. Mira, no te diré que los escuches por que no lo harás. Solo te pido que me escuches a mi-

-que diferencia hay? Vienes por que ellos te lo dijeron-

No podía evitar sentirme tan terriblemente decepcionada. Se supone que éramos hermanas. Yo estaba segura que todo eso ella lo sabia desde antes y eso, eso me hacia sentirme enojada.

Serena levanto la cabeza y me miro. Sus ojos cristalizados y lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Cielos! Ahora me sentía culpable.

No se si noto el cambio en mi humor por mi mueca de desagrado, o realmente se sentía muy apenada, pero volvió a bajar la mirada.

-no me han mandado. Yo he venido por mi cuenta. Mina, somos hermanas. Por Dios somos gemelas! -el llanto hacia que su voz sonara ronca -no puedes odiarme! No te lo permito!-

Las palabras me golpearon como una cubeta de agua fría. Había dicho que no me permitía odiarla? Ahora yo no sabia como sentirme. Por un lado de verdad quería no odiarla, no sentirme enojada con ella. Cielos, yo lo estaba intentando! Pero tan pronto como me di cuenta de eso me enoje aun mas. Como era posible que me ordenara eso? Apreté mis dientes intentando contener mi enojo.

-tu no puedes impedirme odiarte- le dije- lo que hiciste no te lo puedo perdonar. Lo sabias y no me dijiste nada! Desde cuando lo sabes?-

-que mas da? -contesto aun mirando el suelo- no te lo dije. Que cambiaría si lo supe ayer o cuando nací?

-solo contesta! Y dime como te enteraste?. -

-fue cuando cumplimos 14. Escuche a mamá y papá hablar sobre cosas extrañas,energía, galaxias. y luego tú. Estaban en el despacho. Pensé que tenían un regalo para nosotras así que entre. Pero no había regalo. Cuando entre, mamá y papá te estaban gritando. -

por un momento se quedo callada. Yo no sabia a que rayos se refería, mamá jamas me había gritado, y papá simplemente no se arriesgaría a la furia de mamá si nos gritaba. Antes de que replicara ella siguió.

-no eras tú, claro. Pero se parecía muchísimo a ti.-

Victorique, pensé. Ella se parecía incluso mas que Sere a mi.

-ellos estaban discutiendo no se que cosas cuando yo entre. Escuche que le decían que no podían regresar a Andromeda. Mamá dijo algo de Messier. En ese momento no supe que rayos era eso, pero, sabia que no era nada bueno por el tono de mis papas.-

Me senté en la orilla del lago, importándome poco el fango. Serena se sentó a mi lado, mirando el horizonte.

-pedi una explicación- prosiguió- y fue como me entere. Esa chica muy parecida a ti se llama Victorique. Me dijeron que era una guerrera y que tú algún día debías aprender a manejar sus poderes, ya que te pertenecían. Me dijeron lo mismo que a ti hoy. Que era una princesa, bla bla bla. Me sentí terriblemente mal cuando me dijeron que yo no tenia ningún poder.-

Su voz se apago. Espere a que continuara pero no lo hizo.

-por que crees que es bueno tener poderes? Dios Sere, te los regalo. He sido anormal toda mi vida y ni siquiera sabia porque. Ahora que lo sé estoy muriendo. Sere quiero morir. No quiero ser una guerrera, simplemente quiero ser yo.-

-eso eres tu. ¿Por qué crees que has sido anormal toda la vida, como tu dices? Porque tu normalidad es el poder. Tu normalidad es ser una guerrera. Maldita sea Mina ¿no te das cuenta lo que tienes? Quisiera tener lo que tu.

-¿poder? ¿eso es lo que quieres? Sere por favor...-

-no Mina. -interrumpió- no entiendes. Tu haces lo que quieres cuando quieres, sin importarte nada. Sin importar si mamá se enojará, si papá te castigara. Si la gente pensara mal. Eres libre. Quiero esa libertad.-

Solté una amarga risa.

-no quiero la libertad a este precio.-

Sin darme cuenta, estaba nuevamente tranquila. Hablando como siempre lo hacia con Serena. Ella era mi gemela, ella me entendía, ella me aconsejaba. Esos momentos con ella eran simplemente perfectos. Por eso  
apenas unos años atrás nos habíamos cambiado a alcobas diferentes. Justo el día que cumplimos 14.

-¿por eso te separaste de mi? ¿por eso me dejaste sola?- pregunte- Sere lo sabes desde hace dos años! Y no me habías dicho nada!-

Me levante molesta. Saber algo acerca de tu hermana y no decirlo, durante dos años. Eso era traición.

-no entiendes.-dijo rápidamente. - mamá y papá dijeron que te explicarían. Dijeron que lo harían pronto. El día nunca llego y yo insistí. No lo hicieron, entonces les dije que si para nuestro cumpleaños no te lo decían, yo lo  
haría. Mina hoy cumplimos 16. Dijeron que te dirían todo. Siempre he estado contigo. Siempre hemos estado juntas. Siempre. Siempre he querido ser libre como tu, Mina, pero nunca lo has entendido.-

-y no quiero entender, Sere.- dije amargamente, subí a Artemis y me fui a casa rápidamente.

Continuara...

* * *

**Hola!**

**Pues bueno, tenia un largo rato sin actualizar esta historia, pero es por que no hay reviews... u.u**

**Bueno les dejo el segundo capi ^^ espero que les guste!**

**Saludos!**

**Me dejan Reviews?**

**Arigato! :D**


End file.
